Contra Mundum
by Cyricist001
Summary: The Idea of Evil exists as a manifestation of human collective unconsciousness...then perhaps a cure for evil is a disease?


Contra Mundum

I own nothing

* * *

Deep in the woods where only a few humans ever ventured a single armored figure sat on his warhorse.

The Skull Knight observed his new sword, the so called Sword of Resonance that he created by destroying a large number of Behelits...in his desire to test it out he took a swing and opened a hole in space and time.

A gap appeared in the tapestry of the multiverse allowing the figure to gaze into a world different than his own. His curiosity satisfied he started to close the hole when someone unexpectedly fell through it and landed not very far from him.

He observed the newcomer as the man rose to his feet. The stranger was dressed in a black leather jacket with some tribal markings on it, and a hoodie that covered the man's face in shadow...except a pair of cold, blue eyes that were staring at him.

"Interesting" said the Skull Knight as he gazed down on the figure "I don't feel the hand of fate upon you...what kind of creature are you?"

The man didn't seem overly concerned or surprised by the knights words "How did you know I'm not human?"

"I can sense that you have no soul, a entity completely opposite to the astral creatures that are starting to emerge in this world."

_Also since it lacks a ethereal body it cant learn magic..._noted the knight absentmindedly.

"Your explanation made no sense to me" was the persons reply, he then looked around himself "where am I?"

"A forest near the port city Vritanis" was the Skull Knights answer, and pointed with his hand in the direction where the settlement was located.

The hooded man nodded not really recognizing the name "And how exactly did I arrive here?" and that was indeed a good question...one minute he was in New York, the next in the middle of nowhere. Unless he was somehow unconscious for a fair bit of time to be transported a considerable distance from the city, the only other possibility would be teleportation or strange as it may sound dimensional travel.

"I cut a hole in space and time with my blade" was the knights answer as he gazed down on the hooded creature.

"Proof please" was the strangers reply "for your words seem rather far fetched to believe."

The Skull Knight raised his sword again and slashed another gap before himself before disappearing into it.

"...now I have seen everything" mused Mercer as he stood alone surrounded with nothing but trees "should have consumed the guy before he left" said the virus with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Having no idea what to do now, Alex stared to walk through the forest in the direction where the settlement was supposed to be.

Since he was in no real hurry he didn't run or glide.

He walked for what appeared to be hours when he finally saw some semblance of civilization...well as far as one could call people armed with primitive melee weapons civilized.

_Sure are a lot of them_ though Alex as he walked down the dirt road towards the town, a multitude of soldiers camped underneath its walls.

To the sentient virus it all seemed so primitive...as he walked towards the gate he could see beggars, all kinds of camp followers and drunken soldiers cheering on two fools who were pummeling each other in a fist fight.

"Gather forth for the Holy War my brothers!" shouted a bearded soldier in an attempt to get people to enlist "If you think your strong than take up reigns with us. We are the band of the New Dawn's Fang! We were invincible in the war for Randel's independence, the crushing of Balden's heavy armored cavalry are one of our many military achievements!"

Alex almost snorted, after having consumed more than a few Blackwatch goons and received their memories this little speech couldn't really measure up.

He was about to continue when the guards at the gate made some sort of commotion. He turned around and saw the city guards denying entrance to a child with a Gandalf like hat.

_Figures...the next thing you know they will be staging Witch Hunts_...he then frowned it wasn't wise to reject the possibility of actual magic users, in the end he was brought here by a skull faced knight that has a sword able to punch holes through dimensions...

He dropped that line of though immediately, whatever will be will be. His priority now should be either finding the skull guy again and get him to open another portal so he can return to the United States...or he could use this situation to finally try his hand at world building.

Consume a king and start a industrial revolution in this world, build universities so he would actually have a stock of humans who are worthy of being turned into Evolved...in short mold humanity a bit to make them more civilized overall.

During his musing he left the main road because it was overcrowded and found himself in a tight, empty side ally.

"Hey..what are you?"

Mercer turned around and saw the same girl with the outdated hat standing behind him.

_Great another one_ "That's rather rude don't you think?" said Alex in his usual monotone voice.

The child blinked like she saw him for the first time...then her eyes widened "Your soul..."

Mercer now turned fully to the girl "How common is this ability to see souls anyway?" grumbled the virus as he looked down at the child who took a step back...not that he would hurt a child, Dana would go nuts if he did such a thing.

"What are you?" asked the girl as she took another step back.

"Curious" was Mercers reply "So indulge me, how do you know I have no soul, the only other person who has noticed that was the weirdo in the skull armor."

The girl blinked and clutched her staff "You met the Skull Knight?"

"If we are talking about the same masked mounted person then yes, it was he that brought me here...so I'm wondering" he took another step forward "if someone like him knows how to send me back to my world?"

The child stood there staring at him...no, not at him something behind him.

He turned around and saw nothing but an empty ally.

"Don't get distracted kid" said the virus "you still didn't answer my question."

She focused back on him and shook her head "I'm sorry I don't know how to send you to your world...I don't even know what world you mean, since you are not a spiritual creature I doubt that you reside in the Astral Plane."

Mercer frowned _Again with those cryptic remarks_... "Astral plane?"

"Its the plane where the elemental lords reside, spiritual creatures like trolls and lamia live there" answered the child.

_Greattttt don't tell me this __really__ is some absurd fantasy world with actual wizards, demons and all that...the last thing I need is a epic cleric using the Remove Disease spell on me. I should really consume someone in high standing or a remotely educated person to get the needed information._

"What is your name?"

The virus focused on the girl "Alex Mercer, and your name?"

"Shierke" answered the child, and had again her attention taken by something behind him.

"What's so interesting..." mused Mercer as he walked to the end of the ally, the girl following behind him.

_Well...that's new_ mused Alex.

In front of them rows upon rows of hanged men were displayed for everyone to see.

"Barbaric" said Mercer in disinterest.

Shierke looked at him before moving forward "What sin were these people executed for?"

"This isn't the place for a kid to hang around" one of the soldiers said while the other commented about her appearance.

_Talk about gallow humor._.mused Alex. Then the big surprise came when the girl admitted that she was a witch and apparently hypnotized the two guards.

They answered her question one after another, then she ordered them to cut down the corpses and burn them.

As the duo busied themselves with fulfilling the girls orders so did Alex reach a decision...

END

* * *

A/N:

Any thoughts?

Since I don't have the time for writing a new story (I'm slow in updating the ones I already have) in full this will be only a oneshot. Anyone who is interested can adopt the story or consider it a challenge.


End file.
